Scars Deeper than Love
by Kouraii
Summary: Les apparences sont trompeuses. Les choses les plus belles sont souvent les plus dangereuses. Je n’ai jamais dérogé à cette règle.Fic shonen ai DBSK/TVXQ/THSK
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je suis né un jour de pluie. J'ai poussé mon premier cri au milieu des lamentations lancinantes du ciel. Comme un présage de ce que serait ma vie future. Comme si le monde avait eu conscience de l'être qu'il venait d'engendrer, pleurant devant le spectacle de ma déchéance précoce.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Grand bien lui fasse. Si elle avait su, elle se serait donné la mort d'elle-même. Ma mère. Ma pauvre mère. Une jeune femme de bonne famille. Belle. Douce. Insouciante. Je suis prêt à parier que donner la vie à une créature maudite n'entrait pas dans ses projets d'avenir. Et pourtant. Le malheur frappe toujours où on l'attend le moins.

Mon père, lui, s'est efforcé d'être aimant. Sa douce et chère épouse ayant donné sa vie pour moi, il me devait bien cela. Mon père. Mon pauvre père. Un honnête homme. Fier. Noble. Courageux. Nul n'aurait cru qu'il sombrerait dans la folie à cause de son propre fils. Et pourtant. Il est des choses devant lesquelles même les hommes les plus forts sont impuissants.

Au moment même où je suis né, j'ai été différent. Mon premier cri n'avait rien d'humain. Rien d'animal non plus. Une mélodie hors de tout entendement. Belle et effrayante à la fois. Le parfait reflet de mon existence. Une existence que mon père s'est efforcé de cacher dès le moment où il a compris qu'elle était maudite. Ironie du sort. Lui qui désirait tellement avoir un fils.

Je n'ai vu le soleil qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Le lendemain de ma naissance. J'en garde encore des séquelles aujourd'hui. Mes iris en sont devenus rouge. Une maladie peu commune selon le médecin. Une preuve de ma nature démoniaque selon les domestiques. Je suis condamné à ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Elle me tuerait. A vérifier.

J'ai grandi enfermé dans une chambre de 30m² aux volets entièrement calfeutrés. Luxueuse. Confortable. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Surtout pas de solitude. Je ne peux pas dire que mon enfance ait été malheureuse. Cela n'a pas été le cas. Mon père aimant venait me voir deux heures par jour, c'était bien assez. Il tenait à s'occuper lui -même de mon éducation. Tâche peu contraignante pour lui. A deux ans, je savais déjà lire, écrire et jouer parfaitement du piano.

Si j'avais été un enfant normal j'aurais cherché à fuir cette routine. J'aurais aspiré à une vie meilleure, loin de cette chambre. Une vie pleine de rencontres et de frivolité. Mais je n'ai jamais été normal. Et je m'en suis toujours contenté. Cela ne sert à rien de se battre contre son sort lorsque l'on sait que le combat est perdu d'avance. Et cette vie me convenait. Je n'aurais pas été plus heureux hors de cette chambre.

Aujourd'hui, rien de cela n'a vraiment changé. Je suis juste devenu adulte. Et mon père, tué par sa propre folie, n'est plus de ce monde. Pauvre homme. Il n'a pas supporté de me voir grandir. De me voir devenir chaque jour un peu plus surdoué. Un peu plus beau. Un peu plus pâle. Un peu plus terrifiant.

Si la beauté pouvait avoir un nom, je pense en toute modestie qu'elle prendrait le mien. Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Car comme on dit. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Les choses les plus belles sont souvent les plus dangereuses. Je n'ai jamais dérogé à cette règle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : My Sweet Melody

Je suis né un jour de pluie. Fait insolite lorsque l'on sait que je suis né en pleine période de grande sécheresse. Les gens qui me connaissent aiment à dire que c'était un signe de bénédiction divine. Comme si le ciel avait redonné vie à la terre tout entière au moment même où il me donnait la vie.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Une femme exceptionnelle selon les dires de mon père. J'aurais aimé faire sa connaissance. Elle serait certainement fière de moi. De celui que je suis devenu. Je me suis toujours efforcé de donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je crois en toute modestie qu'aucune mère n'aurait pu rêver d'un meilleur fils que moi.

Mon père, lui, m'a toujours voué une admiration sans borne. J'ai beau avoir une sœur, c'est à moi que ses louanges ont toujours été adressées. Mon père. Un homme d'origine modeste mais courageux et aimant. Je suis le fils dont il a toujours rêvé. Il a d'ailleurs toujours adoré m'exposer partout où il allait.

Mon enfance n'a rien eu d'extraordinaire. Une enfance heureuse, comme bien des enfants. Je me souviens que j'aimais à jouer avec les autres enfants du village dans les champs de blé environnants. J'ai toujours eu énormément d'amis. J'ai toujours été un enfant sociable et joyeux. Un enfant insouciant à la peau brunie par les heures passées à jouer sous un soleil de plomb. Je n'aurais échangé mon enfance pour rien au monde.

Je me souviens que, en face de chez moi, il y avait cette énorme demeure sur plusieurs étages. Le plus grand bâtiment du village. Une maison qui contrastait vivement avec la modestie de notre petite maison familiale. Et je me souviens aussi n'avoir jamais vu personne en sortir. On aurait pu aisément penser qu'elle était déserte si une mélodie aussi enchanteresse que bouleversante ne s'en était échappée tous les jours, à vingt et une heures pile.

Un morceau de piano. Toujours le même. J'attendais toujours ce moment avec impatience, ouvrant grand ma fenêtre et me penchant au-dehors pour mieux me délecter de chaque note. Aujourd'hui encore je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails. Chaque note. Chaque variation. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau et déchirant depuis. Ce morceau me hantera toute ma vie.

Je me souviens avoir passé des journées entières posté devant ma fenêtre. Des journées entières à guetter les volets désespérément clos desquels s'échappait cette sinistre et captivante mélodie. Je me souviens avoir prié pour avoir un signe. Pour apercevoir une silhouette, un signe de vie dans cette chambre faisant face à la mienne. Pour savoir quel être humain était capable de me toucher autant avec un simple piano.

Mais rien. Je ne voyais rien. Cela m'a rongé pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le voir. Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Dix ans plus tard, je me rappelle encore parfaitement de son visage. Son visage si pâle. Si irréel. Si beau.

C'était un soir de mars. J'avais tout juste onze ans. Un enfant du village m'avait raconté que le premier étage de la grande bâtisse était hanté par un esprit maléfique et que c'était la raison pour laquelle toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées. Il avait également décrété que la mélodie que j'aimais tant était un appel aux forces de l'au-delà, ce qui m'avait paru totalement stupide. Cette musique ne pouvait décemment être la production d'un être maléfique. Mon âme d'enfant en était intimement persuadée.

Ce soir là j'avais donc soigneusement tiré la chaise de mon bureau jusqu'à la fenêtre grande ouverte et, enroulé dans une couverture, m'étais mentalement préparé à veiller toute la nuit, bien décidé à obtenir mon signe. Si personne ne se manifestait jamais en journée, il fallait que je m'assure que c'était également le cas la nuit. Un autre enfant du village m'avait expliqué que, lorsqu'on priait très fort pour obtenir quelque chose, on finissait toujours par l'obtenir. En bon enfant naïf et insouciant, je l'avais cru. Et le hasard fait décidément bien les choses.

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin. Je m'étais assoupi lorsqu'un grincement me tira de mon demi-sommeil. Immédiatement à l'affût, je bondis sur mes pieds et me penchai au dehors, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Les vieux volets calfeutrés étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Pris d'une peur soudaine en repensant aux histoires de fantômes de mon camarade de jeu, je me baissai vivement, espionnant discrètement la scène.

Une créature se tenait à la fenêtre. J'étais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres mais la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux me frappa. Mon ami avait raison et j'étais face à un fantôme. Le fantôme d'un enfant de mon âge. Ses longs et fins cheveux d'un blond presque blanc voletaient au gré du vent, donnant un aspect encore plus fantasmatique à sa frêle silhouette, et ses yeux d'un rouge intense fixaient le ciel étoilé. Loin de m'effrayer, cette vision me fascina. C'était le plus beau spectacle auquel j'avais pu assister.

A l'instant même où je le vis, je sus que c'était lui. Seul un être aussi magnifique pouvait jouer ma mélodie. A l'instant même où je le vis, je sus que nos destins étaient liés.

_Je m'appelle Yunho, tu veux bien être mon ami ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : My sweet innocent friend

Ami…ce mot signifiait si peu à mes yeux à l'époque. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

C'était par une nuit de mars. Comme toutes les nuits, je m'étais assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison comme au dehors pour me hisser sur un tabouret et ouvrir les lourds volets rouillés scellant ma chambre. Mon père me l'interdisait bien entendu, mais je m'étais épris de la nuit. J'étais fasciné par le ciel étoilé, par la lune, cet astre blanc solitaire. Cet astre si beau qui projetait pourtant ses ombres sinistres sur terre. Cet astre qui me ressemblait tant.

Cette nuit-là, avant même d'ouvrir les volets, j'avais senti que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer. Quelque chose qui changerait le cours de ma vie à tout jamais. Conscient de cela, j'avais quand même ouvert. C'est cette nuit-même que je l'ai rencontré. Yunho. L'innocent Jung Yunho.

J'avais tout juste onze ans. Lui aussi. Deux enfants nés le même jour, à la même heure. Deux enfants nés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Deux enfants aux destins liés car opposés en tout point. Ironie du sort. Comme si Dieu avait voulu effacer le péché de ma création en lui donnant vie à lui, incarnation de la pureté et de la perfection.

Il était là, accroupi devant sa fenêtre, espérant sûrement que je ne le verrais pas. Grossière erreur. Mes yeux sont faits pour la nuit. Mon instinct est bien trop développé. Il ne pouvait m'échapper.

Au moment même où je l'ai vu j'ai eu envie de le détruire. Placer mes mains d'un blanc immaculé autour de la peau douce et cuivrée de son cou et serrer, serrer jusqu'à entendre le craquement sinistre de ses os. Si j'avais manqué de self-control…je l'aurais brisé sur le champ. Naïf Jung Yunho. Croire que quelqu'un comme moi pouvait se prendre d'amitié pour quelqu'un comme lui. Pour quelqu'un tout court.

Feignant d'abord de ne pas l'avoir vu, j'ai attendu quelques minutes avant de baisser les yeux dans sa direction. Il s'est alors redressé, pris d'un frisson. Malgré la distance nous séparant, je percevais chacun de ses mouvements. Chacun des battements de son cœur, comme une douce mélodie inégale. Chacune de ses émotions. J'avais beau être habitué avec mon père, cette fois, j'étais fasciné. Fasciné par cette étrange connexion avec un étranger. Un enfant de mon âge. Le premier enfant qu'il m'était donné de voir en onze ans. Et quel enfant.

En le regardant, je voyais mon reflet en négatif. Mon opposé conforme. Lui. Brun. Grand. Athlétique. Peau mâte. Regard d'un noir intense. Moi. Blond. Petit. Frêle. Peau diaphane. Iris d'un rouge éclatant. On aurait cru un ange et un démon se faisant face. Le blond occupant contre toute attente le rôle du démon. Un démon sournois au visage d'ange.

Nous restâmes un long moment à nous contempler sans un mot. Sans un mouvement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourie. Un sourire sincère bourré d'innocence et d'émotions positives. Un sourire qui me donna la nausée. Un sourire auquel je ne pus répondre que par un regard froid et indifférent avant de refermer les volets, en proie à un vif malaise.

Yunho. Jung Yunho. J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur ne plus jamais le revoir. La première fois que je souhaitais réellement quelque chose. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que la vie m'a apprise, c'est qu'on ne peut pas luter contre son destin. Et Jung Yunho était là le lendemain. Et les jours suivants. Même heure. Même endroit. Même sourire. Et si j'avais le malheur de ne pas me montrer ou de décaler l'heure, il bombardait mes volets de cailloux jusqu'à ce que je réagisse. Je me souviens encore du cliquetis infernal des petites pierres sur le vieux bois sec. De quoi rendre fou la plus patiente et impassible des créatures.

Deux semaines entières s'écoulèrent en suivant le même schéma. La même routine. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Les mots semblaient superflus. Je commençais à m'habituer à Yunho. Son obstination me distrayait. Je ne la comprenais pas. Je ne LE comprenais pas. Mais je m'en contentais. Nous aurions pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Répétant chaque nuit le même rituel.

Mais Jung Yunho finit par rompre cette routine. Elle ne lui convenait plus. Il n'était plus satisfait par nos longues contemplations silencieuses. Il en voulait plus. Il aspirait à autre chose. Et je le ressentais parfaitement, bien que je ne sache ce qu'il attendait de moi exactement. Ses émotions. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne les comprenais pas. Il m'était impossible d'y mettre des mots. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'affection. Encore moins ce qu'était l'amour. Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour moi…et pourtant…

_Je m'appelle Yunho, tu veux bien être mon ami ?_

…_C'est quoi un ami ?….._

_Hm…un ami…c'est quelqu'un avec qui on passe de bons moments…quelqu'un qu'on aime bien quoi ! Moi je t'aime bien et je veux être ton ami, tu veux bien ?_

…_D'accord…_

_C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_...Jaejoong…Kim Jaejoong…_

_Jaejoong…à partir d'aujourd'hui on est amis, alors t'as plus intérêt à m'ignorer et à me lancer tes regards bizarres là ok ?_

Et pour la première fois de ma vie…j'ai souri.


End file.
